Updating the appearance of the cabinetry is a sought after home improvement activity. Replacing cabinetry is costly, time consuming, and typically requires a skilled carpenter. A preferred method of changing the appearance of cabinetry is to simply replace the cabinet hardware such as handles, knobs and hinges. Replacing the hardware is an alternative to replacing cabinetry and is cost effective, efficient and tidy.
A problem which arises when replacing hardware, particularly cabinet handles requiring two holes, is that mounting holes of older hardware do not always match the mounting holes required for the new hardware. The past industry standard for center distance between the mounting holes was three inches. The modern industry standard for center distance is 96 mm. As a result, when new hardware is mounted on older cabinets and drawers, the previous mounting holes are generally left exposed creating unsightly appearance or must be disguised with the use of filler paste.
Locating the precise spot for drilling the 96 mm mounting holes for new hardware presents difficulties. New hardware typically must be centered relative to the cabinetry face. If all the handles are not spaced similarly and aligned correctly, the entire cabinet installation will appear unsightly. Therefore, exact measurements need to be made and replicated across all cabinets and doors to present a uniform appearance. Such exact measurements are difficult to make and error proof.
The prior art has offered limited solutions to the problems. One such solution shown in FIG. 1 requires installation of a “back plate” to cover the holes. Handle 103 is shown mounted on back plate 101 in place on drawer face 109. The back plate is typically a flat rectangular plate having two holes on 96 mm centers 105. The purpose of the back plate is to cover old hole pattern 107. The back plate remains visible and covers a considerable portion of a cabinet face.
The back plate of the prior art requires exact measurements in order to be aligned properly and ensure a uniform appearance once all the hardware is replaced. The measurements are difficult to make and are prone to error and mistake. The back plate of the prior art also must be finished to match the existing finish to avoid an unsightly appearance. Matching the finish of older cabinetry is painstaking. Incorrect measurements result in improperly drilled holes and an improper fit which generally requires complete replacement of the cabinet face, increasing the cost of the remodeling effort.
Another example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. D173,848 to Ohno, discloses a design for a door escutcheon plate having a hole centered on the plate. The plate includes a pair of cylindrical protrusions aligned with the longitudinal axis of the plate. The disclosed escutcheon plate requires tedious measurements to ensure proper placement and provides no assistance for the problem of locating mounting holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,485 to Connor, et al. discloses a cabinetry drill guide to measure holes for hardware pulls in drawers and doors. The guide has a generally rectangular body and a pair of serrated pins extending from the body. The pins align the body parallel to a cabinet drawer in order to define a right angle relationship and thus square the body relative to the door. Although the drill guide can accurately locate and center drill positions for the new cabinet hardware, the old mounting holes are left exposed.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an invention that will make replacing cabinet hardware simple and error free while solving the problem of covering the previous mounting holes.
The disclosed apparatus provides a simple and cost effective solution for concealing exposed mounting holes left from outdated cabinet handles and simultaneously a guide for correctly locating the drilling positions for new mounting holes of updated hardware and ensuring proper alignment. Still a further advantage is coverage of a minimal amount of the cabinet or drawer face, so as to not detract from the aesthetics of the cabinetry or requiring the custom finish out and installation of a full coverage back plate.